This invention relates to a particularly advantageous fish hook characterized by an offset in the lower portion of the hook. The offset is useful for locking into place artificial or natural lures or other accessories.
There are many products on the market today for the recreational fisher to help lure and catch fish using a simple fish hook, including life-like soft plastic lures, spinners, trailer hooks, buzz baits, and jigs, to name a few. A common problem faced by fishermen and women is the failure of a lure, bait, trailer hook, or other accessory, to stay in the proper position on a hook so that the accessory serves its purpose. For example, if a plastic lure moves up the shank from its proper position, the natural movement of the lure may be impaired.
These and other problems are overcome by a fish hook formed from a wire and having a first end adapted for attachment with a line and a second having a point directed in the general direction of the first end. An intermediary portion extending from the first end to the point includes a shank extending away the first end and a bent section. An offset is formed into the bent section, is arranged substantially perpendicular to the point, and is dimensioned to support and maintain an accessory thereon.